poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph
''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph ''is an upcoming Thomas/MLPFIM/Disney Crossover film creating by N/A. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot At night, when Litwik's Arcade closes, the various video games characters congregate in Game Central Station through the power cables. At the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., the characters celebrate the game's titular hero but shun its villain, Wreck-It Ralph. At a support group for video game villains, Ralph reveals he doesn't want to be a bad guy anymore. Returning to his own game, Ralph meets Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie and Sky (who have come to visit the Realm of Video Games Tecna visited before, as shown in Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph). Ralph later finds the other characters celebrating their game's anniversary and that he was not invited. Felix reluctantly invites Ralph to join them, but the others shun him, saying he'd have to win a medal, just as Felix does. While visiting Tapper's, Ralph, Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadence and the others meet a soldier from the first-person shooter Hero's Duty who tells them the game's winner receives a medal. Ralph, Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadence and the others enter the game and encounters Sergeant Calhoun, its no-nonsense leader. Between games, Ralph climbs the game's central beacon, which happened to be filled with Cy-Bugs (Bug-like enemies) eggs, and collects the medal. However, he accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug that clings to him. During his panic to get the Cy-Bug larva off, he stumbles into a nearby escape pod that launches him out of the game. Meanwhile, Ralph's absence has not gone unnoticed, as a girl outside the game tells Litwak that Fix-It Felix Jr. is malfunctioning. Q*bert travels to Fix-It Felix Jr., and tells him about the dark turn of events. This ies alarm for Felix, because if a game becomes broken, Litwak will have to unplug the game, leaving any characters in the game homeless. So, Felix (along with Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty) sets out to find Ralph. Ralph, Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadence and the others crash-land in Sugar Rush, a kart-racing game. As he searches for his medal, he meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitchy character who was revealed to be Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo's school friend. Vanellope makes off with the medal, planning to use it to buy entry into an after-hours race. However, King Candy (whom Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Queen Chrysalis, Discord and Team Galactic work for) and the other racers refuse to let Vanellope participate, saying she's not really part of the game. The other racers pay her a visit while she is building her own cart and destroy it, disabling her from racing. Ralph, Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadence and the others witness this and scares the racers off. Ralph then berates her, but she insults him right back. This angers him to the point that he smashes a jaw-breaker in half. Because of his amazing strength, Vanellope gets an idea. She explains to Ralph that the medal can be won back if she gets first place in a race. She then offers to make a pact that if he can help her win, she'll give Ralph the medal back. Ralph reluctantly accepts her offer. After making said pact, they head off to the cart bakery, where the racers make their carts, and they build a cart together. However, a security guard notices the unauthorized activity, and the authorities are sent out, along with King Candy and the villains. After a long chase, they give King Candy's party the slip by hiding in Diet Cola Mountain, an incomplete extra race track. It is discovered that this is Vanellope's home. From there, Ralph teaches Vanellope how to drive her new cart. Back in Hero's Duty, Felix, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty meets Sergeant Calhoun, who explains that the Cy-Bugs can control any game, and can then destroy everything in said game. As the seven search for Ralph and the Cy-Bug in Sugar Rush, Felix, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty explains that he is searching for Ralph, who had probably "gone Turbo". When Calhoun asked Felix, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty about this term, they then explains that long time ago, there was an old racing game called "Turbo Time" starring a self-obsessed character named Turbo. One day, a RoadBlasters arcade cabinet entered the arcade and gained more popularity than Turbo Time. Out of jealousy, Turbo interrupted the game. He traveled to the other game and crashed into the main player of the new racing game. He crashed both games, which led to both of them being unplugged. As Felix, Calhoun, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty progress, they fix the pod Ralph was in and fly off to search for the lone Cy-Bug. Felix later falls in love with Calhoun. However, Calhoun's past comes back to haunt her when Felix refers to her as a 'dynamite gal', something that her fiancé, who was murdered by a Cy-Bug on their wedding day, would call her. Distraught, she forces Felix to leave her ship. A heartbroken Felix and the narrow gauge engines goes to King Candy's castle and meets Sour Bill, King Candy's assistant. He locks up Felix and the narrow gauge engines after he realizes he should have locked up Ralph. After a long search, Calhoun soon discovers the Cy-Bug has laid hundreds of eggs underground. Before the race, King Candy and the villains find Ralph in the absence of Vanellope and offers Ralph his medal, which King Candy has dug into the game's code to retrieve. The only condition was that Vanellope couldn't race. When Ralph asks why King Candy and the other racers hate her so much, he explains he really doesn't. Vanellope is a glitch, and so, this would cause her to act abnormally (such as teleporting and jumping around, sometimes through objects). If she won the race, she would become an official part of the racing roster. He goes on to explain that her glitching would give gamers the impression that the game was broken, and the game would be unplugged. While everyone else could be evacuated from the game, Vanellope could not leave, as she is a glitch. As a result, she would die along with the program. So, King Candy and the villains leave Ralph with that, and exits. When Vanellope, Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadence and their friends return and gives Ralph a medal that says "You're my hero", he explains to Vanellope that she can not race for her own good. She, Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadence and the others don't believe him, and she threatens to race on her own. Ralph stops her and hangs her by her jacket on a nearby candy-cane tree. Then, Ralph destroys her cart into pieces. Vanellope tries to stop him but it was no use. Vanellope falls off and runs away, sobbing. Ralph, Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadence and the others go back to Fix-It Felix Jr., and sees that the entire game is deserted, save for one lone citizen, Gene. Gene explains that the game was set to be unplugged in the morning, and that everyone has evacuated. He then gives Ralph the keys to Felix's old penthouse after Ralph explains that he didn't want to live in the garbage dump that he lived in before. Alone, Ralph goes to the balcony and throws his medal at the screen that sits above the game. This causes the poster that previously covered the screen to un-stick and start to fall off, revealing the side of the Sugar Rush arcade cabinet in front of Ralph's game. He, Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadence and the others discover that Vanellope is on the cabinet and wonders why she is on the machine's art work if she is a glitch. Ralph, Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadence and the others suspect something foul at play and returns to Sugar Rush. They come across Sour Bill and Ralph places him in his mouth as a form of torture until he confesses. Sour Bill explains that King Candy changed Vanellope's code on purpose. When Ralph asks about his motives, Sour Bill says he doesn't know why, and in fact, no one knows why. He explains it is like this because King Candy locked up all the characters' memories. Upon locating Felix and the narrow gauge engines, Ralph begs Felix to fix the wrecked kart so Vanellope can race. He agrees to do so after discovering how hard of a life Ralph has had. After also freeing and making amends with Vanellope, they start the race, and as the race proceeds, the hatched Cy-Bugs attack Sugar Rush. Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph then battle them. When Vanellope, along with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, catches up to King Candy mid-race, Vanellope's glitching interferes with King Candy's code, and reveals that King Candy really is Turbo! King Candy/Turbo rams his car into Vanellope's, causing her, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to be dragged in front of the car while approaching a walled fork in the road. Vanellope finally takes control of her glitching, saving Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, to escape from King Candy/Turbo, who is afterwards consumed by a Cy-Bug. The group attempts to flee the doomed game, but Vanellope cannot pass through the exit due to her status as a glitch. Calhoun says the game can't be saved because there is no beacon in the game; the beacon in Hero's Duty attracts and kills the Cy-Bugs. Ralph, in a last-ditch effort, heads to Diet Cola Mountain, where he plans on collapsing its Mentos stalactites into the cola at the bottom, causing an eruption that would attract the Cy-Bugs. While on top of the mountain, he pounds the mentos into the diet cola below from the top. Before he can finish, however, a fusion of King Candy/Turbo and a Cy-Bug attacks him and carries him above the mountain. Ralph breaks free and dives toward the mountain, hoping his impact will start the eruption. Seeing Ralph dive towards the mountain, Vanellope in turn uses her glitching abilities with the goal of catching Ralph. Ralph breaks through the roof of the mountain, but before he is killed in the eruption, Vanellope catches him in Crumbelina's cart. The eruption shines a bright light, which in turn draws all of the Cy-Bugs, including the one that ate King Candy/Turbo, to their destruction. Because characters who die outside their own game are unable to regenerate, this means that all the Cy-Bugs and King Candy/Turbo die permanently. After King Candy/Turbo and the Cy-Bugs are drawn to the beacon, Shining Armor and Cadence uses the Power of Love to defeat Discord. Then, Twilight and her friends uses the Elements of Harmony to defeat Queen Chrysalis, sending her to farway places. Luke bravely holds on Diesel, let him go and Diesel falls into a barge. Diesel 10 was defeated by Twilight when she charges at him onto a broken viaduct and into a filthy barge. Team Galactic was forced to flee. Then, Felix restores the finish line, and Vanellope crosses it, restoring her memory as the game's lead character, and restoring the ruins of Sugar Rush. The gamers favor her as a character, despite her glitches (it's likely her ability to teleport short distances is percieved by gamers as a special power, rather than a glitch). Felix and Ralph return to Fix-It Felix, Jr. in time to show Litwak the game works, and they also give Q*bert and Co. a new opportunity to work with Ralph and crew in a "bonus level", sparing it and also giving its characters a new respect for Ralph's work as the villain. Thomas and Twilight asked Shining Armor and Cadence if they both can join the team. Shining Armor and Cadence thinks that was a greatest idea and says they'll love it. Trivia *Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Queen Chrysalis, Discord, and Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) are geust starring in this film. *Shining Armor and Cadence will join Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's team at the end of the film. *Diesel 10, Diesel, Queen Chrysalis, Discord, and Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) will work with King Candy/Turbo. *Queen Chrysalis sings "This Day Aria (reprise)" while Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun battle the Cy-Bugs. *Vanellope von Schweetz was revealed to be Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo's school friend. *Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo will go with Vanellope and help her in the race. *Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie and Sky will go with Ralph by helping him teach Vanellope how to drive her new cart while Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty will go with Felix and Calhoun find Ralph, Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadence and the others. Category:Freddieholc Category:Spin-off films